The present invention relates to a protective cover for covering a cast and especially to such a cover having an elastic edge on a polymer bag and a separate flat sealing band which is stretched therearound a plurality of coiled wraps for a better seal.
It is well known that the plaster generally used to form a cast around broken or severely injured limbs and joints becomes soft and deteriorates when it gets wet. A patient is therefore required to make every effort to keep the cast dry at all times. A common practice with a patient having a cast has been to cover the outside surface of the cast with a sheet of plastic in an attempt to prevent water from reaching the surface of the plaster. This arrangement requires a seal of some kind around the upper portion of the cast bound limb to prevent water from leaking between the limp and the plaster and thereby coming into contact with the plaster cast. Homemade plastic seals of this type which generally resulted in a tight seal which is tight enough to prevent water leakage, results in a tourniquet and the blood supply to the injured limb being cut off or dangerously curtailed. If the seal is loosened, water leakage then occurs. The present invention is directed towards a waterproof covering for a cast bound limb having a sealing arrangement which effectively prevents water from contacting the plaster cast while at the same time having little or no affect on the circulation of the blood to the injured limb.
There have been quite a few suggestions in prior U.S. patents for covering a cast and sealing the cover for the cast to prevent intrusion of water into the cast. Typical prior patents can be seen in the MacKay U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,759, for a protective cover for a plaster cast and in the Little, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,003, for a waterproof cast protector. In the Lipson U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,374, a sealable container for liquid flotation of cast-bound limbs is provided, while the Scott U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,268, has a water impervious cover for an arm cast or a leg cast and uses a VELCRO seal with an inflatable cast cover. In the Metelnick U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,935, a bag protector for a light cast has a foot support and leg seal, while the Goldman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,125, has a cast sheath for sealing a closure around the plaster cast. The Cook, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,941, has a wrap around sealing method provided for a plastic bag placed around a cast.
In contrast to these prior art devices the present invention provides a cast cover of a thin polymer material having an elastic edge to hold the bag in place and a foam polymer seal which is resilient and elastic for stretching around the elastic edge of the polymer cover to provide a complete waterproof seal when attached with hook and loop material.